fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Prism Hearts Precure: Save the Future! The Prism Flower Vanishes
Prism Hearts Precure: Save the Future! The Prism Flower Vanishes (プリズムハーツプリキュア：未来を救え！ プリズムフラワーが消える Purizumu Hātsu Purikyua: Mirai o Sukue! Purizumu Furawā ga Kieru) is the main film for Prism Hearts Precure. This film has a new villain Izanami gather an army of villains to travel back to the past and erase the Precure from history, forcing the Prism Hearts team to find a way to restore their predecessors and free the world from Black Hole's grasp. Synopsis No matter what, we are Pretty Cure both now and forever! What's this?!? The world has been taken over by Black Hole?! And It's all due to Izanami preventing Mipple and Mepple from meeting Nagisa and Honoka?! Now many former villains have been brought back to their evil ways and there's no one left to help! Luckily, the "Prism Hearts Pretty Cure" are on the case as they find a way to jump back over twenty years into the past in order to save the future of both the Precure, and the world! Plot The movie opens as the group are cleaning up the Precure Fan Club room before leaving for their homes. As they walked out of the schoo building, Aya asks Ayumi what she would be if she wasn't a Precure. Naturally this would confuse their mentor as she didn't really think about that and said that she had no idea. The rest of the Prism Hearts team soon chirp in on what they might have been like had they not become Precure, each one giving a reason why they would . Unbeknownst to them, a mysterious woman had been listening in on their conversation and chose this moment to reveal herself to the girls as Izanami. After she summons some Asteroids, the Cures are able to defeat the squadron using the powers of the DokiDoki Precure and HUGtto Precure. The battle impressed her enough that they were able to use those powers so effectively, before she snaps her fingers and cause the girls to revert back into their civilian wear. Wondering what had happened, Izanami told them that today would mark the last appearance of the Precure in history before walking through a mysterious portal. As soon as she left, the ground began to shake as the world they all knew began to crumble before them. When the earthquake stopped, the girls found themselves in a dystopian version of Yokohama already ruled over by Black Hole. The girls don't have time to reflect on the scene however as they're attacked by the Kiryu sisters. The girls prepare for another fight when Makoto, Yuri, and Ciel intercept to drive off the sisters. The trio are soon brought into a refugee camp where they meet Princess Marie Ange, who has been fighting the Black Hole Regime for quite some time now. Asking where the Precure was, the princess responded with her saying that there's no such thing as Precure. This confused the girls since their fairy partners are still with them, and their memories are still intact. They soon heard from Joe, Marie Ange's second-in-command that Mana had just brought in another group of refugees, the Nono family. The girls go to meet them, but they noticed that Hana isn't with them. When asked why by Ayumi, Hana's little sister stated that she's been dead for almost a year ever since she took her own life. As they process what they had just heard, they soon noticed that there were plenty of past Cures and Precure allies all having been changed in some shape or form. When they ask Marie Ange about all this, she said that this all started many years ago, when a mysterious woman destroyed the Garden of Light with an army of villains. This soon caused the girls to realize that Izanami, the woman they had just fought against, was the same woman who destroyed the Garden of Light. Realizing what they must do, they decide to try and find a way to get back to the past and save the Garden of Light. Marie Ange soon went to Prince Kanata, one of her close allies, and asked if he knew any form of time travel. The prince directed them towards the remains of the KiraPati, which housed a special batch of KiraKirau that could bring them to the past. However they're soon find Odoren and Utaen trying to sneak out of the ruins with the batch of KiraKirau. The girls fight off the thieves and eventually they are sent into the past as they meet Mipple and Mepple as they were preparing to enter the human world for the first time. However, they soon hear a commotion come from the castle. Realizing that the Queen is in danger, the group rush towards the castle where they spot the Dark King alongside various hoards of monsters made of the Futari Wa Pretty Cure's successors, including the Minikans. This forces the girls to cycle through their entire collection of Miracle Petals and defeat each and every villain right before they are faced with Black Hole and Izanami, who was preparing to kill the Queen of Light. Aya pleads for her to stop, but Izanami doesn't listen as she say that she felt betrayed by the light. Izanami explained that she used to be Kyoko Kodoku, the former Cure Joy and the Partner Cure of the Ancient Precure alongside Sakaya Nichiboshi, Angela Guerrière, Lumière, Princess Yukina Whist, Salem, Kiki, aka Cure Hope, the original Cure Ange, Cure Lumiere, Cure Empress, Cure Magician, and Cure Princess. After she bought the girls time to defeat the Shadow Lord, she said that Sayaka and Angela had abandoned her when she tried to call out to them. This caused her soul to fester with hatred and loneliness to the point that she wanted to erase the light just to make the pain go away. Mio tried to convince Izanami to not go through with this plan, but it was too late as she used the Queen of Light and the spirits of the defeated generals to transform Black Hole into his stronger form, the Shadow Lord. She was soon attacked by the Shadow Lord, who had not forgotten what she or her team mates had done and thus started his rampage across the Garden of Light alongside the Dark King, and the revived spirits of the various main villains The girls then try their best to buy Mipple and Mepple time to get to the human world and they succeed, restoring time back to what it initially was. However that doesn't stop the Shadow Lord from launching a powerful blast that nearly kills the Precure. However as they get back up, several bits of light come out of the girls' Miracle Prism Lights and dispensary into the present, where the various allies and past Cures are given smaller versions of the girls' main weapons. Hearing the cries of the Precure, everyone begins to cheer them on from across time and space itself as they focus the power in their Miracle Lights into the Miracle Prism Lights. This causes the Precure of the past to be brought to the Prism Hearts team's location and a new set of Prism Cards to appear that allow them to transform into the Ancient Precure. With the help of the spirits of the original Precure team, they are able to combine their power to revert the Shadow Lord back into Black Hole, and banish both him and the Dark King back to their worlds. Once history was restored, the Cures enter the rebuilt KiraPati and they return to their family and friends. During the credits, Aya is examining the newest set of Prism Card before noticing a card set that had a shuriken star on them. Characters Cures *Kyuseishu Aya / Cure Light *Mizumi Sakura / Cure Splash *Kogo Jou / Cure Noble *Sukui HIkari / Cure Trinity *Gensou Saya / Cure Mirage *Sanagi Maya / Cure Papillon *Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo *Sakebu Mio / Cure Shadow *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hanasaki Kaoruko / Cure Flower *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Candy / Royale Candy *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess *Omori Yuko / Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune *Hikawa Maria / Cure Tender *Queen Mirage / Cure Mirage *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle *Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet *Asahina Mirai / Cure Miracle *Izayoi Riko / Cure Magical *Hanami Kotoha / Cure Felice *Mofurun / Cure Moforun *Usami Ichika / Cure Whip *Arisugawa Himari / Cure Custard *Tategami Aoi / Cure Gelato *Kotozume Yukari / Cure Macaron *Kenjou Akira / Cure Chocolat *Kirahoshi Ciel / Cure Parfait *Nono Hana / Cure Yell *Yakushiji Saaya / Cure Ange *Kagayaki Homare / Cure Étoile *Aisaki Emiru / Cure Macherie *Ruru Amour / Cure Amour *Nono Hagumi / Cure Tomorrow *Wakamiya Henri / Cure Infini *Hoshina Hikaru / Cure Star *Hagoromo Lala / Cure Milky *Amamiya Elena / Cure Soleil *Kaguya Madoka / Cure Selene *Yuni / Cure Cosmo *Hanadera Nodoka / Cure Grace *Sawaizumi Chiyu / Cure Fontaine *Hiramitsu Hinata / Cure Sparkle *Saiba Sasami / Cure Byte *Chishiki Tomiko / Cure Data *Keikai Masaki / Cure Chip *Ebu Sumire / Cure Web * Shōsha Keiko / Cure Pitch * Shōsha Hinata / Cure Goal * Kettei Natsumi / Cure Allez * Zenbu Asami / Cure Par * Erin Hartman / Cure KO * Kodai Kota / Cure Claw * Tsubasa Yumi / Cure Wing * Torago Mitsuki / Cure Jaw * Kyoryusei Kanna / Cure Horn * Katsuki Rentaro / Cure Gnaw * Yukina / Cure Empress *Salem / Cure Magician *Kiki / Cure Priestess *Lumiere / Cure Lumiere *Past Princess Precure *International Precure Mascots *EnEn *Gureru *Kuroro *Yumeta *Chikurun *Komonoso *Kage *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *Chiffon *Tarte *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Siren *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai *Ribbon *Aroma *Pafu *Pekorin *Chourou *Hariham Harry *Fuwa *Prunce *Latte *Rabirin *Pegitan *Nyatoran *Manetchi *Lovelitchi *Memetchi *Pursuimon *Chiko Villains *Evil King *Goyan *Desperaia *Boss *Moebius *Dune *Noise *Pierrot *Selfish King *Red *Dyspear *Deusmast *Noir *George Kurai *Darknest *RAMU *Don Baku *Kuroryu *Black Hole Secondary Characters *Fujita Akane *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Fujimura Shougo *Kagayama Miu *Itou Hitomi *Outa Yuuko *Kiryuu Kaoru *Kiryuu Michiru *Hyuuga Saori *Hyuuga Daisuke *Hyuuga Minori *Mishou Kanako *Mishou Kouichirou *Mishou Kazuya *Hoshino Kenta *Andou Kayo *Manabu Miyasako *Korone *Momozono Ayumi *Momozono Keitarou *Aono Remi *Ichijo Kazuki *Yamabuki Naoko *Yamabuki Tadashi *Chinen Daisuke *Sawa Yuki *Mikoshiba Kento *Westar *Soular *Hohoemina *Kuroda Rumiko *Sawai Naomi *Sakuma Toshiko *Myoudouin Satsuki *Hojo Maria *Hojo Dan *Minamino Souta *Minamino Misora *Minamino Sousuke *Pii *Shirabe Otokichi *Aphrodite *Mephisto *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Ouji Masamune *Nishijima Waon *Higashiyama Seika *Regina *Okada Joe *Juujou Hiroshi *Saotome Jun *Sebastian *Aida Ayumi *Aida Kentaro *Bando Sokichi *Itsutsuboshi Reina *Karuta Queen *Morimoto Eru *Princess Marie Ange *Blue *Sagara Seiji *Masuko Miyo *Nanase Yui *Prince Kanata *Kouchou *Kyoto *Gustav *Todd *Nono Shintarou *Nono Sumire *Nono Kotori *Yakushiji Reira *Yakushiji Shuji *Umehashi-sensei *Star Princesses *Teatinu *Saiba Takato *Saiba Kairi *Chishiki Gendo *Shashin Mika *Keikai Sora *Keikai Kenji *Ebu Tadashi *Oujo Hana * Gerald Hartman * Ichinosa Gabu * Kodai Itsushiro * Dragon King * Dino Spirits * Elder Spirits * Kyuseishu Kotaro *Kyuseishu Akari *Sakagami Nana *Sakabu Raita *Sukui Mina *Ota Kudai *Kasumi Ayamu Movie Exclusive Characters Returning * Angela Guerrière / Cure Ange * Shizuku * Miden * Odoren * Utaen New *'Nichibotsu Sayaka / Cure Hope' - The first ever Precure in history, she was chosen by the first Prism Flower in order to defend the world from the incoming threat of the Shadow Lord *'Izanami' - A mysterious Cure-like entity that seeks to destroy the legacy of the Precure. She has the ability to travel back in time *'Shadow Lord' - An ancient evil created around the same time as the Prism Flower. He was the precursor to the Dark King and the prior form of Black Hole, the series' main villain Prism Changes * Prism Changes in Prism Hearts Precure: Save the Future! The Prism Flower Vanishes ** Cure Light - Cure Heart, Cure Yell, Cure Black, Cure Hope ** Cure Splash - Cure Diamond, Cure Ange (HUGtto), Cure Bloom, Cure Joy ** Cure Noble - Cure Rosette, Cure Étoile, Cure Peach, Cure Ange (Heartcatch) ** Cure Trinity - Cure Sword, Cure Macherie, Cure Heart, Cure Lumière ** Cure Mirage - Cure Ace, Cure Amour, Cure Empress ** Cure Papillon - Cure Priestess ** Cure Shadow - Regina, Ruru, Cure Magician * Outside of the Ancient Precure, both DokiDok''i and ''HUGtto teams have dealt with time travel, foreshadowing the film's third act Trivia *This is the second crossover movie that premiered in fall, the first being HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories *All 133 Cures has a speaking role in this film *This is the first movie appearance of Cure Tender, Cure Mirage (Happiness Charge), Cure Tomorrow, and Cure Infini, after they had all appeared as Prism Cards and made a cameo during Darkest Day. *The Miracle Light for this movie is called the "Miracle Prism Light Micro", and are smaller versions of the normal Miracle Prism Light *It's noted that while the KiraPati was involved, the Cures do not transform into the KiraKira Cures in this film *The Shinobi Stars Pretty Cure make a cameo as Prism Cards before Cure Sakura appears in PHPC50. Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Movies with Canon Cures Category:Movies Category:All Stars Movies